1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lift device particularly used to lift game animals and the like objects. The lift device is adapted for mounting on the rear of an All-Terrain-Vehicle (ATV), which is often used to transport game animals. The lift device also functions as a carrier for game animals in transporting same from hunting grounds. The lift device is designed for quickly and easily mounting onto the ATV frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MUZZI et al (U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,451) discloses a hoist for lifting game animals. The Muzzi et al device is adapted for mounting on the cargo rack of an ATV. However, the device requires a horizontal hoist boom with multiple pulleys. The device is also permanently secured to the ATV and is not easily assembled and disassembled, as in applicants' device. The device of Muzzi et al is not adapted for folding down onto the ATV rack, thereby securing the game on the cargo rack for transporting the game, as does Applicants' device.
Caldwell (U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,556) discloses an all-terrain-vehicle deer caddy. This device requires a lift leg that must insert in the ground for lifting the game; and, the ATV must be operating in a forward gear at the time of lifting. Applicants' invention does not require any lift leg assistance from the ground, nor does the ATV have to move while lifting. Also, the lift of Caldwell is not capable of “lock-down” and “out-of-the-way” position as with applicants' lift device during transport.
None of the inventions of the above-cited patents taken either singly or in combination is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.